Guilty Love
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Miles wants to propose to Phoenix. Franziska and Trucy will help him in any way they can... Miles x Phoenix, Franziska x Adrian, Klavier x Apollo, Trucy x Vera
1. Chapter 1

Miles Edgeworth wants to propose to Phoenix... And what's the best way to do it? Easy: Fake a trial. Franziska and Trucy think he has gone insane, but they will still do everything they can to help.

(**No Spoilers** for any of the games so you're safe!) Warning: the ages of the characters are all over the damn place in this fanfiction...

Heavily focused around Phoenix/Edgeworth. Background Franziska/Adrian (Franziska/Maya if you squint). And VERY minor hints of Apollo/Klavier in future chapters.

_Obviously AU (But trust me. All this happened in canon. Definitely.)_

-x-

Miles leaned back in his chair, fiddling with papers. A couple case files and unimportant evidence was scattered across the desk. He shook his head as he remembered Phoenix falling over and knocking the desk, effectively causing the files to mix and spread across the surface. It had happened a few hours ago but Miles was still uninterested in cleaning it up. (Phoenix had rubbed off on him in a bad way. With his constant messy habits.)

He pushed his glasses up as he placed the papers onto the desk before he reached into his pocket. His hand wrapped around the familiar box. A sigh left his mouth. It had been a few weeks since he had purchased the ring and despite being with Phoenix for the past few years... He still got slightly nervous whenever he spoke to the defense attorney.

"_Miles Edgeworth!_" the familiar shout made Miles jump as his office door flew open.

Miles sighed as he saw his sister, a slight smile appeared on his face, "Franziska... How have you been?"

She closed the door before speaking, "Fine." she simply said.

"Is there any reason as to why you're here? Relationship problems? Is Adrian too much for you?" he teased with a smirk.

"Fool. Don't run your mouth, Miles Edgeworth. You're lucky that Adrian has confiscated my whip." she paused as she moved to sit on the edge of the desk, shoving aside some of the files, "And you're the one with relationship problems. Enlighten me. Have you asked that fool to marry you, yet?"

Another sigh escaped Miles, "Well... I was going to-"

"That's not good enough, little brother. Phoenix Wright and I may not see eye to eye... But his intentions are good." Miles noticed her shiver as she mentioned Phoenix's name.

"I don't need to be treated like a child, Franziska." Miles muttered.

"You clearly do. Just be open with him, little brother."

A groan escaped Miles, "Yes. Because it just so easy to ask Phoenix: 'Will you marry me?'"

Both Franziska and Miles shot their eyes towards the door as an excited squeal came from the other side, the door soon burst open, "Mr. Edgeworth!" Trucy...

Miles sunk into his seat, "Hello, Trucy."

"Are you really gonna do it?!" she asked with heaps of enthusiasm, slamming the door shut. She approached the desk, "Are you really gonna ask my daddy to marry you?!"

Franziska smirked, "He's too foolish to do such a simple task."

"_Simple?!_" Miles scoffed, "If it's so simple... Why don't you ask Adrian?"

"Ms. Von Karma!" Trucy squealed causing both Miles and Franziska to flinch, "Are you gonna ask Ms. Andrews to-"

"_No._" Franziska said, firmly. She returned her attention to Miles, "Don't try to change the subject, fool."

Miles groaned in response as he covered his face with his hands. He took his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose, "I want to. Believe me, Franziska."

Trucy tried to encourage him, "Daddy would love to marry you, Mr. Edgeworth!" she smirked, "The great Trucy Wright will help you in any way she can!"

"Well..." Miles began, putting his glasses back on, "I do have an... idea..."

"An idea?" Franziska wondered.

"An idea on how to propose to him. But... It is a tiny bit extravagant."

"Oh, please tell!" Trucy said, hardly able to contain her excitement.

"It's ridiculous." he muttered.

Trucy shook her head, clenching her fists, "This is a serious matter, _Miles!_" she started, "Whatever you're idea is, we won't think it's ridiculous!"

"I make no promises." Franziska added.

Trucy shot her a glare.

Franziska had to admit... She did feel slightly intimidated by the girl.

Miles shook his head, "I can't tell you right now. Phoenix should be done with his trial anytime soon. I can't risk having him walk in on us talking about-"

The sound of the door creaking open caused the three to divert their attention.

_Speak of the devil._

"Having a party without me?" Phoenix smiled. Trucy immediately went to him and gave him a hug, "So... What's the gossip? Why are you all in here?"

"Is it a crime that I wanted to see Miles and Trucy, Phoenix Wright?" Franziska stated.

"Yeah!" Trucy huffed.

Phoenix stepped away from the hug and raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay." he chuckled before his eyes met his boyfriend's. A pout formed on Phoenix's face, "What? No hug and kiss to congratulate me on getting my client a not guilty verdict today?" he said, extending his arms.

Miles rolled his eyes and he stood from his seat with a smile. He made his way towards Phoenix.

"Stop!" Franziska exclaimed, "Before you take another step..." she glared at Miles, "Let me leave before I throw up."

"Oh, come on, Franzy!" Phoenix teased as he quickly closed the gap between him and Miles, wrapping his arms around the prosecutor's neck.

Franziska groaned, making a quick exit. She was soon followed by Trucy. The young girl didn't want to witness her father and Miles going any further than a hug and a kiss...

**-x-**

Miles opened the small box and carefully took the ring out. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at the gold ring with blue and red gemstones.

Thankfully, Phoenix was out visiting the Kurain Village with Maya and Pearl for the weekend. If he were to walk in now...

"So." Trucy sat next to him on the couch, "What's this crazy idea you've got? I've been eager to know for the past two weeks!"

Franziska nodded, "Don't keep us in the dark, little brother." she leaned against a nearby wall.

Miles had noticed that Trucy was staring at the ring in his fingers, he smiled, "Careful with it." he said, handing it to her. She nodded in response, taking the ring and placing it in her palm carefully. Her eyes lit up.

The blue-haired prosecutor used her fist to bang on the wall, "I didn't come here to watch you gush over a ring!" she exclaimed impatiently, "I came here to assist you with your proposal. Now. Tell us this idea."

Nodding, Miles leaned back into the couch, "Okay." he took a deep breath as he fiddled with glasses on his face, "This will sound... Strange."

"Get on with it." Franziska grumbled.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now. What if..." he paused, "What if we had a fake trial?"

_Silence._

Trucy was the one to break it, her eyes diverted away from the ring in her hand, "I'm not sure I understand, Mr. Edgeworth."

"What ever happened to the old fashion way of proposing?" Franziska wondered, "What is the need for all this effort?"

"Hear me out." Miles raised a hand, "It might be a difficult process. But if we get a fake defendant, fake witness, fake victim... I'm sure we could pull this off. As long as we can get the judge to participate, too."

"This does sound a tiny bit extreme." Trucy paused, "But... It does sound exciting!"

Franziska shook her head, "I'm highly sure the judge wouldn't appreciate you wasting his time with something like this. This is a foolish plan."

A sad sigh escaped from Miles, "Please, Franziska. You know how important this is to me. If it was the other way round, you know I would do anything to help you and Adrian."

His sister glared at him. He glared back.

Trucy looked scared.

"Someone say something." the young girl whispered.

A smile slowly appeared on Franziska's face, "Oh, little brother. You do have such a creative imagination." she paused, "I suppose... I will assist you in any way I can. Anything to finally get you two fools married."

"Yeah, me too!" Trucy explained, carefully placing the ring back into the box on the coffee table.

"Thank you. Both of you." Miles nodded.

Franziska suddenly pushed herself away from the wall. She took charge immediately, "Okay! First things first!" she announced, "Victim, Defendant, Witness. We will also need some fake evidence if we want to do this properly."

Miles and Trucy were both caught of guard with Franziska's sudden enthusiasm.

"Well the thing is..." Miles began, "I didn't really think I would get this far."

_"Great."_ Franziska groaned, "I'm working with foolish amateurs."

"Obviously we can't have someone he knows being the victim. That would be a bit too far." Trucy mentioned.

Nodding, Miles agreed, "Yes. Of course. We'll just make someone up. Make a fake ID."

"Won't daddy know that it's a fake?" Trucy questioned.

Franziska had to stop herself from laughing, "He's a foolish fool. He will fall for it."

"We could always use an old client's name for the victim. I'm sure Phoenix won't look too much into it." Miles assured.

"Like who?" Trucy took her hat off and played with it in her hands.

"...Ema Skye?"

"Have you lost your mind, little brother?!"

"Okay, okay..." he put he hands up in surrender.

Trucy quickly inputted, "There was an old client Apollo defended. She was called Vera... Vera something."

"I see no problem with that." Miles nodded with a slight smile.

"That's step one." Franziska began to pace the room, clearly deep in thought, "Now. The defendant may have to be someone he knows. He will most likely want to defend someone he respects."

"Yes..." Miles said, "Perhaps Maya will be up to the task?"

"_No._" Franziska replied with a fierce look on her face, "She's been on that stand too many times. I'm highly certain that she wouldn't appreciate being there again."

"What about Pearl?" Trucy wondered.

"I'm not sure she would be too excited about that." Miles replied.

"Why?"

"She..." Miles paused with a sigh, "She thinks I'm a homewrecker. Even though Phoenix and Maya were never in a relationship."

Franziska had to stop herself from laughing _again_, "Afraid of a young child, Miles Edgeworth? That's new." a smirk remained on her face.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop insulting me and focus on the task at hand."

There were a few moments of silence.

_Who would be the perfect candidate as a defendant?_

"What about me?" Trucy asked.

Both Miles and Franziska immediately diverted their attention to the girl, "Are you sure?" Miles wondered.

"He wouldn't say no to defending me."

"That is true." Franziska agreed.

"I don't want to put any weight on your shoulders, Trucy." Miles said with complete sincerity, "Won't you feel like you are betraying your father by lying to him like this?"

"Oh, no! Me and daddy always play pranks on each other!" she exclaimed.

_This is more than just a prank..._

"If you're certain..." Miles said just for confirmation.

"You can count on me!" she nodded, putting her hat on her head whilst winking in the process.

"This plan... Maybe it isn't so foolish after all." Franziska muttered with a smile.

Miles sighed, "I do appreciate your help." he looked between the two girls, "I do owe you. Assuming this goes as planned, dinner's on me."

Franziska moved to take a seat on the other side of Trucy, "This plan is far from complete, little brother... We still need a witness who won't mess this all up for us. And we need to contact the court and judge to make sure this is somewhat legal and possible."

"I do have a witness in mind."

"If you say Scruffy... I will go home right now and retrieve my whip. Then I will go to Gumshoe and whip him then come here and whip you."

Miles was silenced.

"You're quite violent, aren't you?" Trucy whispered.

This time, it was Miles' turn to try and not laugh, "I'm sure Adrian will have something to say about your behavior."

"I'm hot-headed. Not violent." she paused, "And Adrian doesn't control me."

"I think she's had a good impact on your life."

Franziska couldn't stop the slight blush from creeping up onto her face.

Trucy smiled, "I'd like to meet Adrian."

"That could be arranged." Franziska folded her arms, leaning back. She suddenly stood up, clapping her hands together, "Lets get this over with. I have places to be. Witness. Names. Go."

"I'll call some people." Miles assured.

"Not. Scruffy."

"Not _Gumshoe_." he said.

"I'll dig up Vera's number and tell her about what's going on."

"And I suppose I shall contact the judge." Franziska sighed before slowly heading for the door, "Is that everything, little brother?"

"If it's not too much to ask. Could you come up with how the victim was murdered? Nothing too extreme."

"Why don't I get all the evidence together for you whilst I'm at it?" Clear sarcasm laced her voice.

"Best sister in the world." Miles smirked as Franziska groaned, making a quick exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback! This chapter has a bit of Miles and Trucy bonding cuz this fandom needs more of that.**

**-x-**

Miles rubbed his arm and winced as he spoke to his sister, "I see Adrian has given you permission to use the whip again..."

"You deserved it!" she exclaimed, slamming the door behind her with the whip still held tightly in her hands, "Do you remember what I told you last week!?"

He shrugged. He couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he walked towards the window to look out over the city, "Remind me..."

"I told you not to ask Scruffy to be the witness!" she fumed, "And what did you do?! You asked him! This plan is going to end up in flames, little brother!"

"Well it turns out that I don't know that many people who would be willing to do such a task..."

"He's hopeless in the love department!" Franziska continued to shout throughout the office, "Have you even witnessed him with Maggey Byrde?! It's a complete train-wreck!" she paced the room, stretching the whip between her two hands just itching to use it again, "Do you have a death wish, Miles Edgeworth? I can see him cracking under the pressure already!"

"Believe it or not, I trust Detective Gumshoe. He's been on that stand countless times. I'm sure he can handle it. Detective Skye agreed to be a witness if things go south."

"Things will go south if you send Scruffy to the stand! Ema Skye would be a much more logical choice. I would rather have Larry Butz up there!"

"I think Detective Gumshoe is more reliable than Larry..." Miles mumbled as he moved to sit down in his seat. He looked down at the papers stacked on the desk, Franziska and Trucy had come together to write down the plan step by step, "This is going ahead next week, yes?" he asked, picking up the papers.

Franziska sighed, "The judge is still on the fence about this. Trust me, I am doing everything in my power to get him to participate. I will pay him a visit tomorrow evening and if all goes well then yes... Next week." she paused, her eyes distracted with the glowing city under the night sky outside the window. She then looked towards the clock.

**_10:39pm_**

"Adrian is going to kill me for being home late again..."

"Just tell her that you were talking to me about the proposal."

"Foolish, brother..." she huffed, "I can't tell her about this. The moment she sees Phoenix Wright is the moment everything will come pouring out. She won't be able to keep her mouth shut."

Miles looked over his shoulder towards Franziska, "Adrian isn't that bad, Franziska."

"I'm doing this for your benefit. I will tell her a day prior to the fake trial. That way she won't risk running into Wright." she quickly moved towards the desk, taking the papers of Miles' hands, "I'm surprised that Trucy is managing to keep quiet."

A sigh escaped Miles as his sister mentioned the girl's name, "Trucy..." he whispered.

"What's wrong, little brother?" she could sense that there was a tense atmosphere forming.

He sighed again, sinking into his chair, "Trucy has been... _funny_ with me for the past few days."

"I wouldn't get on her bad side, Miles Edgeworth. What did you do to cause this?"

"Absolutely nothing. I suspect that she is somewhat embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" she looked up from the papers with confusion written across her face.

He nodded, "We were talking a few days ago... and she hugged me and accidentally called me..." he paused to mumble, "_Papa._"

Deep down, Franziska thought that was actually quite sweet. But there was no way she would actually say that out loud, "Well I see nothing particularly wrong with that. Considering you will technically be her father soon."

Miles chuckled, "You're acting like you know that Phoenix will accept my proposal."

"And why wouldn't he? Honestly he is so disgusting when he mentions you. He goes on and on and on. It's a challenge just to get him to stop. If he's not careful he may become the next victim of murder... and I will be the one to commit it. Anything to get him to shut up." she said, "Stop putting yourself down, little brother. It pains me to say this... But you two are made for each other." she paused before shivering, "I can't believe I just said that."

After a few moments of silence, Franziska nodded as she put the papers down onto the desk. Miles tapped his fingers on his knee, "I have no issue with Trucy calling me dad or papa or whatever she sees fit. I've tried talking to her about this but every time she seems to find a way to divert the conversation."

"I suggest you give her some space. This will all blow over in the next few weeks. Focus on what's important. This proposal."

Miles nodded in agreement.

Yes.

He had to focus

**-x-**

A sleeping Phoenix Wright leaned heavily into Miles' side on the couch. The prosecutor smiled as he looked at the dim light coming from the TV. He felt nervous simply being in the presence of Phoenix.

_What if he leaned into him even more and felt the box in his pocket?_

_What if the box was accidentally left in the pocket and Phoenix found it?_

_What if he didn't accept the propo-?_

Miles was diverted away from his thoughts as he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the familiar face of Trucy Wright, illuminated by the TV and moon peeking through the gap of the curtains.

"Erm... M-Mr. E-" she paused, "_Miles?_" she said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Trucy?" he asked, warmly.

She moved from behind the couch to stand in front of Miles, "Can I... Can I talk to you? Privately?" her eyes flickered to Phoenix.

Miles nodded, "Of course." he looked down at Phoenix who was currently drooling on his shoulder. He mentally grimaced as he forcefully shoved Phoenix away from him.

Phoenix groaned, keeping his eyes closed, "Was that really necessary?" he yawned before he decided to just lay down on the couch, propping his head up on some pillows. He was out like a light in mere seconds.

Rolling his eyes, Miles smiled as he stood up, "Lets head into the kitchen." Miles suggested, Trucy nodded before following him.

**-x-**

Trucy fiddled with the end of her cape as she sat on the chair, a hot chocolate sat in front of her on the table.

"Is there something wrong?" Miles asked, leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Trucy's hands moved towards her cup. Miles could easily tell that she was avoiding eye contact.

He sighed, "I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, Trucy. You can talk to me about anything you want. We've known each other for quite some time and I can confidently say that I see you as my daughter."

Miles noticed Trucy gulp hard. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, "I-I... I just wanted to apologize for... _you know_." she muttered.

A warm smile appeared on Miles' face once Trucy looked up at him, "You have nothing to apologize for, Trucy. It's perfectly fine. You can call me whatever you want if it makes you happy." he tried to sound sincere.

The girl giggled, "What about 'Mom'?" she teased.

"I'm not so sure about that." he chuckled, "But hey... If it makes you happy. Then go for it."

"Thank you..." she paused, thinking hard, "Thank you, Papa Miles."

Miles' smile grew as he sipped his coffee. However, his smile dropped once he saw that Trucy had begun to frown, "Is there something else on your mind, Trucy?"

She shook her head, "Oh. It's nothing important." she lightly sipped her drink.

"_Trucy._" he said, "What did I say? You can talk to me about anything you want. I won't tell anyone, not even Phoenix."

Trucy shuffled in her seat, placing the cup down, "Well... It's kind of embarrassing."

"I won't make you say anything. But I would like to help if I can."

Trucy felt the sweat on her hands as she clasped them together. Anyone could tell that she was nervous about something. Miles wanted to know in order to help his _daughter_. He would do anything he could in order to make her happy.

Nodding, Trucy began, "Okay..." she paused before a smile appeared on her face, "I... I wanted to know how you and Daddy got together. How did you ask him?"

"Oh?" Miles asked, slightly taken back by the question. He hadn't spoken about this topic in a long time, "That's a long story. A _very_ long story." he paused, wondering why she had asked that question...

Then it hit him.

"Are you... Are you thinking about confessing your feelings to someone, Trucy?" he immediately noticed the tint of red upon her cheeks, he quickly assured her, "Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed, okay? I won't judge you." he suddenly became interested as he sat in the chair opposite her, "Now, come on. Tell me. Who's the lucky guy?"

Laughing nervously, she shrugged, "Well it's... It's erm- Not technically... a _guy_."

"Okay then, who's the lucky girl?" he simply asked. The only thing that mattered is if the person would make her happy, he didn't care about any other aspects, "Do I know them?"

Trucy was slightly shocked at the fact that Miles didn't seem to care if it was a male or female... So she nodded, "Yes, you do..." she sighed before smiling, "_Vera._"

"The quiet one?" Miles asked, unsure.

"Yeah, her."

Miles chuckled, "I don't know why you're coming to me for relationship advise. It took Phoenix and I over ten years to sort things about between us."

"Ten years?!" she exclaimed a little too loudly, she quickly clamped her hands over her mouth before muttering, "I don't think I would be able to survive that long..."

"We were both _foolish_." he nodded with a smirk, "However..." he paused to push his glasses up, "There really is only one thing you could do."

"And what's that?"

"Just be honest and tell her how you feel."

She winced, "That's easier said than done, Papa..." she groaned. Miles smiled as he heard the name.

He shrugged, "That's what everyone else has to do. That's what _I_ had to do. But... promise me you won't end up with someone like_ Phoenix_. He's a nightmare." he scoffed, but Trucy could tell that he was joking.

Giggling, she spoke, "I like it when you joke around like this, Papa. I don't get to see you like this too often."

Miles put a finger up to his mouth, "Shhh. Don't tell anyone else that I actually smile. I have to keep up this professional look."

She nodded, winking, "My lips are sealed. Your secret is safe with me." she held out her pinky across the table, "Pinky promise?"

He raised an eyebrow at her and then looked down at her extended hand. He slowly extended his own hand, "Pinky promise." he nodded in agreement.

**-x-**

Trucy hugged Miles tightly, "Thank you for driving me over here, Papa Miles!" she exclaimed. It had only been a few days since she had started calling him that but it already felt so natural and normal.

He nodded, "It was no problem at all." he leaned back as she stepped away from him. He looked up at the apartment building before looking back down at Trucy, "Good luck in there, Trucy. Don't back down."

A look of pure determination washed over her face as she clenched her fists, "You can count on me! I, the great Trucy Wright! Will have a girlfriend by noon!"

Miles chuckled, "That's the spirit."

He bent down slightly as Trucy approached, she gave him another hug, "I'll you see later. Good luck with your sister!" she said before pulling away and practically sprinting towards the building. She did, however, trip slightly - causing the one and only Mr. Hat to appear out of nowhere, "Oops!" she exclaimed, "I'm okay!" she waved at Miles.

Miles chuckled as he turned and headed back towards the car.

"Miles Edgeworth, you have been messing me around for way too long. We get this done by the end of the month or this plan is a no-go." Franziska said as he opened the car door. She folded her arms as she leaned back into the passenger seat.

"Yes, yes. Okay." he nodded as he sat in the driver's seat, "Lets focus on this proposal."


End file.
